


【诺俊】【星辰】不像我有爱豆养

by ICYCY



Series: 【诺俊】爱豆应该穷养还是富养 [5]
Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICYCY/pseuds/ICYCY
Summary: 碎碎念：这周第一次写文就收到了好多小心心真的很感谢你们祝大家看得开心这两周准备Final我们晚点再见哦
Relationships: Jisung/Chenle, Nojun, 星辰, 朴志晟/钟辰乐, 李帝努/黄仁俊, 诺俊
Series: 【诺俊】爱豆应该穷养还是富养 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563817
Kudos: 16





	【诺俊】【星辰】不像我有爱豆养

当天晚上庆功宴李帝努都没去，领着黄仁俊换了个酒店开房。

上周还在大学城吃美食广场，现在竟然站在30层套间看夜景，拉开窗帘望着落地窗外的圣母湾，“这星追得值”，衣冠整齐的小黄如是说。

“我先洗澡。”李帝努把外套搭在沙发上，卫生间门一关上黄仁俊也醒神了。

我是谁？  
我在哪？

黄仁俊从没认真学过哲学，但这会儿突然觉得从现在开始研究唯物辩证法可能还更简单一点。

李帝努出来的时候低头系着浴袍腰带，黄仁俊正坐床沿上扣手指，一抬头人又坐直了。

“我，我也去洗。”黄仁俊看着李帝努滴水的刘海又脸红了，慌忙起身还绊了一下被李帝努堪堪扶住。

“谢…谢谢。”黄仁俊贴得太近了，能感觉到那人身上沐浴过后的水汽，一个心跳加速又甩开手跑了。

再出来的时候李帝努正拿着手机靠在床头，听到动静抬头朝黄仁俊摇摇手机，“开黑吗？”  
黄仁俊长舒一口气，坐上床靠他身边躺下。

游戏开了李帝努开始搭话。  
“我今天舞台帅吧？”  
“可帅了。”  
“哪里帅？”  
“撕衣服的时候最帅”，话刚出口黄仁俊来气了，放下手机拿手指一下下戳李帝努的头，“你这还当着我的面就敢这么脱衣服啊？啊？我是不是还要祝你四十岁生日快乐啊？啊？”

咬牙切齿黄仁俊。

李帝努也不玩了，抓了黄仁俊的手按在腹肌上，“我也没想到四十岁之前就能遇到你啊。”

被拉到对方身上的黄仁俊脑子又转不动了，总觉得刚才那句话好听是好听，又总觉得有哪里不对。

小黄当机中，眼神房间里乱飘掠过窗台前的小沙发。抬手抵住要起身搂他的李帝努指指椅背上搭着的裤子说稍等。

你能先把它穿上吗？  
我就喜欢看你玩皮带的样子。

李帝努浴袍腰带一抽挺起身咬上黄仁俊耳垂。  
“少废话。”

黄仁俊说不清这是这个月第几次想哭了，刷了那么多遍李帝努跪下的视频怎么就不过过脑子呢。

真的太疼了，李帝努扩张的时候也不知道把戒指摘了，就从背后环抱住人。黄仁俊背上贴着人的皮肤滚烫，身下被凉意激得想逃。只能把头靠进李帝努的臂弯里，露出鬓发下一双湿漉漉的眼睛。李帝努从侧边看到了，更不愿意放过他，掰过脸来就是一个深吻。

进入的时候黄仁俊仰起脖子靠在李帝努肩窝，微张着唇发不出声。李帝努一手钳住他的腰，一手抚上脖子，食指划过喉结揉上那人胸前。  
“嗯…”黄仁俊难耐地咬着下唇把额头贴上李帝努的脖颈蹭了蹭。

抵在黄仁俊肩上的下巴动了几下。  
“俊俊，我好爱你。”  
黄仁俊听到他这么说。

低头想哭，抬头想晕，黄仁俊说不出话，侧过脸看到李帝努绷紧的咬肌忍不住凑上去舔了一口。  
“你咋这么多话呢？”  
黄仁俊垂下眼看李帝努的唇，嘴角勾出一个餍足的笑。

李帝努喘息更甚，抚着肩把人转过来，握上那人细白的大腿，腰间发了狠。

黄仁俊终究还是哭了。

狼尾巴能随便摸吗？  
黄仁俊摇摇头  
埋在枕头里的小脸笑得甜丝丝  
嘻嘻，但下次还敢。

事后黄仁俊想想还是生气，一张小脸气鼓鼓，李帝努环着他忍不住上手捏了捏。  
“别生气了老婆，这不是要赚钱养你嘛。”  
黄仁俊陷在床垫里说行吧。  
五秒钟后手扯上人耳朵“谁是你老婆！”

**Author's Note:**

> 碎碎念：  
> 这周第一次写文就收到了好多小心心  
> 真的很感谢你们  
> 祝大家看得开心  
> 这两周准备Final  
> 我们晚点再见哦


End file.
